


Repaying Masters

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How Do I Tag, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto Week, Prompto has 3 masters, Sex Toys, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto wants to thank the others for doing so much for him, what better way than to be a perfect kitten.Prompto Week DAY 2 (10/20): Favorite RelationshipKinktober 20. Pet Play | Threesome (or more)





	Repaying Masters

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will do the second half of this story when I can. Be expecting some lovely Prompto being fucked by everyone!

Prompto had known that this was coming. The three of them always made a big deal of the week leading up to the day he was born. Ignis was especially the worst, making sure he has three meals a day and they normally consisted of his favorite foods. Prompto would be lying if he said that he hated the attention from all of them but sometimes it could get annoying, messing up his everyday schedule, so he devised a plan to pay the other’s back. While everyone was at work or out training, Prompto let himself into Noctis’s apartment. Noctis had given him a key about a year ago so if he ever needed a place to crash or hide he had somewhere safe. Prompto was definitely going to make use of Noct’s place today. 

Unlocking the door, he let himself in and headed straight to Noctis’s bedroom where he proceeded to set up the room for his plans. Once he had a sufficient amount of pillows, blankets, and towels spread throughout the room, he grabbed a few bottles of water and some energy bars before getting himself ready. It took him almost an hour to get ready, which wasn’t really uncommon when one has to put on a special outfit. Walking out of the bathroom Prompto smiled happily at himself, he had really outdone himself this time and he hoped that the boys all appreciate his work. Looking at himself in the mirror Prompto could see that his freckles really stood out against his skin and the sheer white top with matching panties. He had a pair of cat ears clipped into his hair that he had custom made to match his hair and a matching tail. Prompto shook his hips a bit to make sure the tail was comfortable where it was and licked his lips slowly as it shifted inside him. He smiled at himself before walking back into the bedroom and grabbing the collar and leash. It was white, like his outfit and lined with velvet. The collar had a special tag that was made just for him and he absolutely loved it. Putting them on, Prompto sat on his knees next to the bedroom door and waited for the guys. He sent them a message before sitting on the pillow. 

He really didn’t know how long he would have to wait, however, it turned out not to be as long as Prompto heard the front door unlock and three voices carried down the hall to the room. He shifted a bit from his spot and whimpered as the plug moved, pushing in deeper. Three sets of steps stopped in front of the bedroom door and one called out. 

 

“Prom, you in here?” 

 

Hearing Noctis’s voice after being in a silent room for so long had him whimpering but he gave no reply. Prompto waited a few more minutes until he heard the knob turned and the door was pushed open. Noctis walked in first and Prompto watched as he looked around the room. Pillows and blankets were covering everything that was considered a hard surface and there was a stack of towels on the dresser. Noctis moved right to the bed and sat down, his eyes meeting Prompto’s. Prompto took in a shallow breath as he was watched, his lips open in a perfect “o” shape and a blush crept up his face as he watched Noctis smirk. 

 

Gladio walked in next, his eyes spotting Prompto immediately and a wide grin spread onto his face. Reaching down, one of Gladio’s hands ran through Prompto’s hair, petting him gently. Prompto bit his lower lip and leaned into the touch, his hips moving causing his tail to move too. A chuckle trickled from Gladio’s chest as he turned to look at the last male. 

 

“Looks like we have a good kitty today, Igs. What’s the special occasion, kitten?”

 

Gladio moved from the doorway and stood on the other side of Prompto, his hand going back to his hair. He was careful in his movements as not to move the ears that Prompto spent no less than 30 minutes on. Ignis walked in after Gladio had moved and Prompto swore that he saw his eyes dilate and it sent a shiver down his spine. Licking his lips he looked back to Gladio.

 

“You guys always take such good care of me, wanted to return the favor. You all spoil me during my birthday, wanted to do the same.” 

 

Prompto heard a whine from the other side of the room and turned to see Noctis leaning forward, elbows on his thighs and his eyes dark with lust. 

 

“So, this is all because we treat you like a person? Because we love you?” 

 

Prompto nodded once as he turned his head and pressed his lips softly to Gladio’s arm that he could reach. He felt the leash get pulled slightly and looked up to see Ignis holding the end. He made a soft noise and licked his lips again, waiting for his orders. Everyone realized what was going on as their eyes roamed over Prompto’s form. He was in the mood to please the others, do nothing more than what he was told to. 

 

“Come here, kitten, come sit in my lap,” Noctis spoke with a stern tone and Prompto shivered a bit.

 

Prompto placed his hands on the floor and started to move but only got a few inches away as he felt a sharp tug against his neck. Looking back, Prompto whined softly as his eyes met with Ignis’s. A smirk played on his lips and he almost looked deadly, another shiver went down Prompto’s body and a moan slipped out. Hearing the noise, Ignis moved with Prompto and headed towards the bed where Noctis was sitting up straight. Once they got there Noctis patted his lap and Prompto climbed onto it, his hands at his sides as he straddled Noctis’s lap. 

 

“Good kitty.” 

 

Noctis leaned in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s as a hand went behind his head and pulled him close. Prompto moaned softly at the feel of Noctis against him and clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to do nothing more than touch Noctis, run his hands through his hair and pull him closer until they were one but he couldn’t. He wanted to please his masters, show them that he was a good kitten, that he deserved their love, that was until someone grabbed his tail and pulled on it gently. He bucked back and was given a smack across his ass, he broke the kiss and tossed his head back as he moaned loudly. He turned his head to see that Gladio had a hold of his tail and was now rubbing his ass with his other hand. Gladio pulled on the tail again and Prompto let out another moan. He heard Noctis chuckle in front of him before he felt lips against his neck and a hand was gently rubbing against his dick. He arched his back from the different sensations and a keened loudly. He knew where everyone was at once and he really didn’t know what to do aside from break some rules.

 

He rocked his hips back onto the plug as a hand moved to run through Noctis’s hair at the base of his neck. His chest rising and falling quickly as he couldn’t get a good enough breath, everything was going too fast and was quickly becoming too much until it all stopped. The others moved away from him aside from Noctis who was under him and Ignis who had a hold of the leash. He whined loudly as he looked around at them, lips were pressed to the shell of his ear and he could feel stubble tickle as his skin. He shivered again and licked his lips about to say something until his ear was nipped. 

 

“Not yet kitten, we have more planned for you.” 


End file.
